The siege
by Alexander Nicholaivichi
Summary: The Elemental nation has now been sieged by a ruler too malevolent and surprisingly enough an equally destructive creature, a vampire no less, is his only sanity within the darkness of his mind that confines him into eternal damnation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Chapter 1: Where are the lemons?

* * *

2056, the era where humans are yet again subjugated, the era where slavery, criminality runs amok, the era where everything and everyone is firmly reigned by a single jurisdiction, and it is the era where I rule. For decades upon decades the Elemental nations have been on war with each other, with forces unmatched each nation battled to death for reasons to superficial and idiotic to even be utter but, it was thanks to their foolish actions that my father, Uchiha Fugaku was able to persuade the strongest clans- that still had enough strength even after the wars- to join him in his goal to unite the nations and enforce 'peace'.

After a year or so of persistence, my father had finally brought the entire country into one rule, his rule and after that prosperity did reign just as he promised however, there were still those that were left behind, those people who had ceaseless been bathed with blood that the thought of tranquility was too foreign to them therefore unbeknownst to the entire world they banded together and fought once again, they were 'The Akatsuki'.

Having discerned that small villages were being obliterated by an unknown force he sent, once in a blue moon a few of his troops to handle the issue though My father only heralded them as an insignificant threat to his so called 'perfect world' therefore he failed to noticed that their roots that were slowly but steadily creeping in, run far deeper than it seemed. As a result of his anonymity towards the prospect he and all his handwork came crumbling down and the most saddest aspect of his entire fall was that his very own son, my very own twin who was but a mere minute older than me, was the cause.

My twin, his son, Itachi Uchiha, the uprising prodigy had been corrupted in ways that I myself knew not by the ever famous 'Akatsuki' and the end result? him slaughtering each and every one who held the last name Uchiha. Be it a child or a pregnant woman, they all fell just like my father though, I was an exception for reasons unknown... and I hated it, I hated my twin, I hated my parents for giving birth to my brother, I hated the solitude and responsibility I was forced to uphold, and most of all I hatted the tidbit of information my brother imparted with me as he hovered beside the bloody corps of my parents

" Sasuke... The truth is but an insignificant aspect clouded by strings of well-woven lies and our parents, the clan, we are all but a minuscule part of it. Did you know Sasuke that as we were showered by luxuries, lives, oh so many lives were used as a sacrifice? The war never ended and it never will, unless the Akatsuki reforms this entire world, there would never be peace. I will come once you are stronger and less gullible, wait for me brother, wait for Akatsuki..."

~~~~~10 years later~~~~

" Sir, the rebels have breached the barrier we cannot hold on much longer please save yours- zzzzzzzt… BOOM!" How awfully useless these scumbags are, can't even slaughter a bunch of rabid idiots on the loose and they want me of all people to handle the entire fiasco. 'Run away' he said if that dolt wasn't in the gutters by now I ought to have shot him instead for belittling me, preposterous.

To think that in exchange for all the assassination attempts and failed abductions on myself as well as the burden of running this damn kingdom, I instead receive a bunch of worthless henchmen, completely and utterly unfair indeed. I should have burnt this entire nation to the ground already." Akatsuki", the very organization that began all this shenanigan and hullabaloo, how I curse it to ninths hell though, ironically, it is because of it and my damnable brother that I was motivated enough to further rule this pitiable country.

This country has it, it has the answer as to the ,"sacrifices", he mentioned. I will know even if I have to search every house, ransack every forest, or even turn every stone, I will find out for this is the only thing I know I rightfully deserve, the truth, after all it has put me through situations far worse than my entire clan being massacred in all but a day's time.

" We've come oh your highness, we have come to finally reclaim what your brutality has taken, we have come to reclaim our humanity!" loudly proclaimed the leader of the misfits that instantaneously wrecked my pure mahogany door off the hinges as they came - no surprise there, seeing as that their stupid tone deft battle cry could be heard from miles away - armed with torches, pickaxes, shovels, and pans? How the hell did my men lose? who were, last that I check had guns, GUNS as their weapons.

" Humanity? Reclaim? What assumptions are you spouting? You all never had them, you and everybody else were born to serve! It is your nature, it is in your blood! You fools who idly believe that freedom is everything would end up slaughtering yourselves anyway, and I would be at the sides cackling at your faults therefore, kill me, maim me, do me as you please however, the last laugh would irrevocably be mines'." As I said those words they aimed their weaponries of all kind directly at me yet I did not falter, I held their fierce gazes and ginned with pure malice and mirth at their simplicity. I was ready…

" Charg- Augh!". With slightly startled feelings I gleefully stared at the mayhem that ensured. A golden blur wheezed past the rebels, unnoticed and too unpredictable as it left a trail of destruction or all that as seen in the span of a measly 5 second was blood, blood that gushed out of the poor civilians' dead bodies however, it did not stop at that as it returned and swiftly, limbs were severed and flying all around.

" How absolutely thrilling" was the first thought that gingerly swept my mind as I was completely speechless at the raw display of power, this is what I want, this is what I need to find my answers and finally, finally see the end of my wretched brother. Minutes passed and finally, finally I was able to catch a glimpse at the stunning creature that graced my blood soaked room. It was lithe and stark naked with remarkable, almost ethereal like features; his golden hair that had splashes of crimson made it look deliciously dangerous, his incredibly teal blue hues that complimented the fatally lethal pearly white fangs that jutted out of the plump and blood dripping lips and the pale creamy blotched body. Slowly it advanced forward with its deranged yet beguiling gaze that settled on me. I damn well loved every moment of it. "Their blood was sickeningly revolting, I am in need of yours', mortal."

Without my notice it lurched forward and forcefully and painfully sunk its protruded fangs deep within my jugular veins. Slowly, my strength ebbed away and I felt nauseous and a sudden heaviness in my body that involuntarily caused me jerk and thrash from it's vice grip.

" Your blood… is divine, it would be waste to end your life therefore be grateful mortal for I shall spare you" With a chaste kiss on my lips it deliberately stood up and prepared to leave however, I would have none of that. I grabbed his wrist and it stared, a bit miffed at my sudden action but I didn't care as I vehemently pulled it into my slumped figure." Now, it isn't nice to not pay your debt… vampire"

I captured it's lips in a searing kiss and tasted the metallic flavor of my blood coupled with the sweet essence of it's mouth.

" Yes indeed just as he said, divine". Was the thought that struck me as I skillfully maneuvered my tongue deep within the moist heavenly cavern. Adrenaline rushed through my veins which gave me the sudden strength to push it's body and lavish it hungrily. It tried to resist me but I guess having just slaughtered a bunch of retards it took a toll on his body. I continued with my assault of trailing wet kisses down his neckline, shoulders blades and then finally to his perked nipples. "You da-ahh-dare to do this to me mor-aughh tal. I am the king-nnnng… damn you".

I smirked as he finally succumbed to my sweet tortures. With a swift movement one of my hand found its way through the erect shaft that was weeping for release. I momentarily stared at sweat coated body that lurched and arched after every slow swipe of my hand, as I paused it harshly pinched my arm and glared at me for... for stopping?

" How adorable though still very feisty". As the last of my restrains snapped I harshly tugged, pumped, and squeezed the shaft with vigor and a speed unparalleled whilst licking, sucking, pinching, devouring the bruised nipples, one with my hand and the other my teeth. I felt it convulse and with an indignant cry he squirted his essence in my hand. "Bastaaaaaard!" I would have continued forward and further ignite the flames of passion but, sadly it seemed too fatigued to indulge me with it's deliciously succulent body. ( How I ever stopped is a question that I know I would never have an answer to)

"Is this what you mortals do every time? I see now why your lifespan is explicitly short…". It trailed off and with eyes that seemed to be a mix of self-loathing and pleading, it stared at me. " - I am hungry...again" Without bothering with my own needs I swiftly snatched a knife in one of my drawers and sliced my wrist, deep enough so that an adequate amount of blood would ooze out. " Take it, after all the master is the one that provides. Wouldn't you agree, my little monster?" With a snarl he lunged for my wrist and lapped the free flowing blood with an urgent need, which quite honestly startled me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOO~~~~~OOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Solitude enveloped me, once again as I stared at the starlit night in my glassed room. The remaining rebels had been apprehended whilst the ones that were littered in my pristine floors were taken away, most likely to be fed to the hunting dogs. Though the ordeal is over an unknown feeling still lingered within me as I surprisingly allowed my little monster to escape awhile back. Is this lust I feel or attachment? Either way, I know with absolute clarity that **he** would return, that **he** would once again be mine after all he did gave me his oath that he would return.

" I shall return and claim you... Uchiha Sasuke."- As will I my dearest Naruto, as will I.

- END

* * *

Please REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Chapter 2: Where art thou my sweet vampire?

* * *

"Kakashi, do you know of any extraordinary man named Naruto?" Inquired Sasuke as he continued to lounge at the sofa in his study room whilst forlornly rubbing an area in his neck " that name, sire, sounds awfully familiar however, I cannot seem to remember where I heard it from. Please forgive me" The man with silver gravity defying locks gingerly bowed his head as he stood rigid next to Sasuke.

"Hn... Kakashi I order you to search for any information you could find about blood-sucking creatures that can take on human form, at once". whispered Sasuke at the man named Kakashi and with a curt nod from the man Sasuke returned to his idle daydreaming that was a mix of a certain blond being ravaged by him and his brother on his knees imploring Sasuke for his forgiveness. How sweet dreams an be.

"Of course sire".

As Kakashi left Sasuke stood up and went to the balcony that adjourned the room to solemnly gaze at the children, families, and couples that were merrily buzzing about, ignorant at the tragedy that would befall when night comes and the very men that lived in his city wage war upon him, yet again though, they were pretty hopeless in that regard.

A ray of hope ignited within him as he thought that maybe just, maybe the creature, Naruto would one again appear in his presence if he was under attack like a few nights before, when they first met. He squashed that petty thought aside for he was not a believer, never was and never will be. Something can only happen if action was put in therefore, he would have to then do it the old fashioned way; start a search party and when found enslave the man in bonds of chain so that Sasuke could dissect his confusing feelings towards the blond and maybe keep him as a bed partner too.

Sasuke could also send a couple of his troops, the ones planning to go against him to weaken their numbers or Naruto can just drain them dry if they find him. For some reason the thought of Naruto aiding him, though indirectly sent a pleasant chill up his spine. It seems as if a few of his troubles would be solved. How reassuring.

* * *

I searched for hours, hours! Where in seventh hell are my comrades. True, slumbering for a millennium deprives you of the current happenings however, for my brethren that once ruled the day and night altogether to be almost nonexistent is impossible. No one can stand up to the might of a vampire, no one…

Well, maybe except for that extraordinary human. Uchiha Sasuke, even his name exudes power. How I'll love the moment when I claim him as my very own property and for eternity bask in his oh so sweet blood, just thinking about him makes me want to see him again. Maybe my search could wait I am rather famished.

* * *

" Another night, another furious mob of civilians off to get my head. How absolutely repetitive". With his katana in hand Sasuke languidly awaited in his chair for his nightly rituals that consisted of being sprayed with blood as he cleaves through one body after another.

Today however, is somewhat different for Sasuke is in an even fouler mood than usual for Kakashi, the useless servant that he is didn't find anything about the vampires except that they are myths that have been extinct ages ago, so it seemed. Therefore, any vital information regarding them is nonexistent and to further fuel his peeved temper he had been forced to wait for the tardy rebels that apparently couldn't even enter with their habitual timing.

An hour passed yet the customary screaming was unheard "How odd-". His mind halted as he felt a soft hand casually cup his cheeks from behind " Who the hell! ". With a shudder at the cold caress he speedily moved his katana for the kill however, the unknown person moved back and- and chuckled?

A bit perplexed Sasuke faced the intruder. Naruto? "How depressing, I leave you for a few days and you forget about me, Sasuke" As his name sultrily came out of the supple mouth Sasuke finally snapped out of his reverie. He was surprised most definitely but it was a good kind of surprise, a very good one, indeed.

" Now what brings you here again vampire. Tell me is it my blood or did you just terribly missed being manhandled?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto turned beet red in fury and embarrassment.

" How cute", Sasuke thought even if said blond was ready to pounce and gladly severe his head, from the looks he was giving. " You ingrate! Do you not know who you are addressing? I wake up from my slumber and the first thing I see is a presumptuous prick that cannot see that he is about to get killed! Oh, you make me so furio-". Naruto abruptly paused as the rich blood that slithered down Sasuke's palm suddenly distracted him. " When did he cut himself? "

"No need to be so noisy, you wouldn't want people to barge in here and disrupt us, now do you?" Naruto mindlessly nodded and deliberately inched closer to Sasuke well, Sasuke's blood that is. Seeing as that the blond was too captivated to move faster he grabbed Naruto's wrist with his unscratched hand and effectively made the blond sit on his lap.

Angered at the rough treatment Naruto was about to scream in retaliation however, the bloody hand was suddenly pushed mere inches from his face and his thoughts were discontinued as animalistic urges got the better of him. He at first took long swipes at the hand to taste it yet, when his tongue started to tingle in ecstasy he grabbed the hand and sucked on it as if every last drop of the blood was as important as diamonds.

Sasuke could feel the sudden hotness spiraling in an uncontrollable frenzy and it intensified as he heard Naruto purr and mewl in rapped bliss. Seeing as the wound was clogged and the remaining dried blood was lathered up by the skillful tongue of the blond, Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's chin and forced him to meet his gaze. "Now, time to pay up".

Sasuke slowly edged his lips closer to the docile blond that seemed to still be in a trance however, before flesh met flesh a loud crash was heard and Sasuke saw red. They, the complete moronic idiots that they are deeded to barge in at the most unholy time and they even had the gall to scream profanities at him?

Before Sasuke could stand up and feed them their own bloody limbs Naruto sprung from his lap and snarled at the townsfolk. The viewers were petrified as they gazed at the monster that had bloodshot eyes and elongated blood dripping fangs? "Monster! Run!" With the cry that pierced the tension the people hastily left the place and the two individuals still angered at the disruption.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked pained for some reason for his eyes that were alight in mischievousness just a while ago were now lamented with the same pain that Sasuke had to suffer for excruciatingly long years. Loneliness. Without him noticing he hugged the blond from behind and soothingly rubbed his right shoulder in comfort. " Don't pity me Uchiha, i'll kill you". snarled the blond as he straight on glared at the man however, what he saw subdued his fury for the same feelings and emotions that he was experiencing was reflected in Sasuke's obsidian eyes. "I can never pity you dobe, you are too strong to receive such insignificant feelings from me." Sasuke immediately smirked to lighten up the mood and it worked for the blond looked about ready hug Sasuke, and hug he did.

They stayed in that serene position for a long time yet, Naruto was never one for silence, "Guess the almighty Uchiha is not favored by his own people huh? ". Naruto playfully jabbed Sasuke in the ribs as he wiggled his eyebrows at the same time. Never was he the type to be upstaged Sasuke retaliated. " well, they have a reason for hating me after all every king has his own rebels however, they only saw you once and they immediately hated you."

" Shut it, not my fault they couldn't stand my blinding beauty". With an indignant huff Naruto gently ushered Sasuke back on the chair as he himself sat on Sasuke's lap again. Sasuke was really enjoying their little banter that he almost forgot the earlier incident well, almost they still do need to be punished. " beauty? is that what you call someone looking crazed nowadays?"

" You really are starting to grate on my nerves Uchiha, you better watch it or i'll bite you"

"Is that a threat or pleasing hint?

" Why do you always have to answer my question with a question? Is that genetic or is it only a Sasuke thing? because it really is annoying. Hey, do the people hate you because of your answer with a question thing or is it because you are just naturally annoying to be with? Am I starting to irritate you now because you look sort of exasperated. You know you shouldn't frown too much, you'll get wrinkles when you grow up."

" Naruto are you always this talkative?" Sasuke sighted as Naruto's long widened speech really was, as Naruto said himself, sorta irritating him. He never imagined that the mysteriously stunning creature that graced his presence twice was, well, a chatter-box though, Sasuke didn't mind that much because it seems that Naruto is starting ease up on him, and Sasuke liked that very much. " Sorry, my mouth tends to run off whenever I finish drinking... heh heh" Naruto gave Sasuke an apologetic face and looked about ready to leave however, before he could, a pale hand grabbed his wrist." De ja vu huh" thought Naruto as he waited for the struggling man to speak.

" You haven't paid me back yet for my blood therefore, tomorrow I order you to come again." Silently patting himself on the back Sasuke defiantly gazed at the confused blond " He wants to see me again?" As if reading his thoughts Sasuke genuinely smiled for the very first time in ages and softly whispered " yes..."

Black clashed with blue as different emotions swirled in the depths of both their eyes. Naruto was the first to look away for the intensity behind the other's look was too much for him that he could feel his cheeks heating up. " I promise, i'll come back tomorrow and you better believe it because Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promise." with that proclamation Naruto left in a swirl of leaves but not without planting a chaste kiss on Sasuke's left cheek.

Not even bothering to think why he was acting like a love sick puppy, Sasuke timidly touched said cheek and chuckled as he patiently waited for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, sadly

This chapter introduces the bond between Sasuke and Naruto. Basically, it's all mushy stuff. ENJOY!

Chapter 3: A happy day

The city of Konohagakuren was as usual, bustling with life as people from varying ages passed by the web like streets filled with vendors widely exclaiming their newest products and the buyers who were scrambling to and fro like a madman in search of a decent prize. It was not only the townsfolk who were having a blast but, it seemed as if the weather was equally basking in joy for even though the sun was up and about, there was still a cool breeze wafting around. In short, the day was as perfect as the last that is, until Sasuke, the infamous ruler that practically everyone hated stepped out of his fortress like mansion, also known as the 'devil's chamber' to most gossipers.

Everywhere he passed the people would automatically scramble away from him then, stare at him, most filled with malice in their eyes whilst the few were gazes of awe and confusion for they tend to wonder how can such a regal and handsome man be so wretched and evil- the feelings were from a handful of the women populace and a few, just a few, from the men- however, Sasuke paid them no heed for the only reason he left his abode was all because of the little vixen that promised to meet him, today.

It all started when Sasuke bizarrely woke up earlier than usual, it seemed as if he was thrilled about something but, Sasuke never felt such emotions before therefore, he just enlisted it as the weather being to sunny for his it's own good, yup, it was all the damn weather's fault. Then suddenly ( which were more than 10 minutes after waking up actually) he recalled yesterday's events and he was in cloud nine instantly.

The next thought that struck him though, was that just like the first time they met Naruto was how to put this- Inadequately dressed, for yesterday he only wore an almost transparent white shirt that didn't really cover much, not that he minded, and some sort of slacks that was ripped in it's mid-section which looked as if he stole the clothes from a kid, due to the very, very tight size. Actually seeing as it was Naruto, there was a very high chance that he did. That is why Sasuke decided that he would personally purchase Naruto his very own set of clothing, which would actually fit him.

Though there is one aspect that Sasuke forgot while he was daydreaming about all the things Naruto might do to thank him. He forgot that he despised walking around near his subjects because quite frankly their feelings of hate are very much platonic. Their glares or whispers didn't bother him at all it's just that every single time he saw their faces he keeps remembering specific memories that he rather not divulge or think about therefore, after an hour and half of searching and flat out sneering at the vendor to give him his purchase, Sasuke was not in the best of mood as he waited for Naruto to arrive whilst signing a few documents that were urgently needed.

* * *

As Night rose and the day's time dwindled Sasuke's frustration started reaching unfathomable levels every tick of the clock. " Was that dobe lying? I ought to have just chained him yesterday. To think he would lie to me of all people, I 'am going to hang him no- better yet, I'll crucify him and let him starve and…" Sasuke paused mid way of his rant for he noticed that his suicidal thoughts that no longer surfaced were controlling him again. In his irritation he seized the well-wrapped package containing the clothes and was about to dump it in the near by trash bin when a voice halted his movements.

" You know throwing stuff that looks really, really expensive and very well-wrapped out of the blue is considered a sign of insanity, Uchiha" With a smirk in place Naruto entered the room through the glassed doorway however, when he saw Sasuke's foul exterior- which, was pretty hard to decipher for normal people seeing as that Sasuke was always in a bad mood- Naruto released an awkward chuckle. " Hey, are you ill? you look ready to kill... Ah! are you angry that I'm a tad bit late?"

" A bit? I don't know what early is for you vampires but yes Naruto you are a **tad bit** late." Emphasizing on the last part, Sasuke threw Naruto a nasty look then continued to sulk in his chair. " Man I really pissed him off. To think the Uchiha would and could even sulk is surprisingly really…cute." Thought Naruto whilst silently chuckling in his head, too afraid to further aggravate the fuming man.

Sasuke wasn't all that mad, he was just somewhat disappointed for he thought that he would actually spend the entire afternoon and night with the blond therefore, Sasuke couldn't help feeling somewhat withdrawn. " Naruto, do pray tell why did you come at such a time?" Naruto pouted at Sasuke's very discreet (yeah right) way of saying ' what the hell were you doing idiot?" Naruto could bet a hundred, no a thousand gold coins that was what Sasuke wanted to say.

"Well the thing is Uchuha, morning or more specifically the sun and me are not very friendly...for now." Seeing Sasuke's confused face -which consists of one of his eyebrow being lifted- Naruto elaborated. " I cannot explain in further detail for it may harm me but, let's just say I am so obsessed with the night that I promised to myself that I would worship it forever by never ever going out when the sun's up, it's practically etched in the very recesses of my subconcious, yea that's it." Naruto brightly smiled at is ingenious and well termed reason.

Sasuke didn't buy it one bit but for the sake of ending the topic, he dropped it. " Hey, Sasuke I hope you don't mind but, I really want to show you somewhere nice, you know a change of scenery... While I feed hey! don't give me that look, I'm famished." Sasuke exasperatedly sighted while thoughts of murder were resurfacing again " What if he brings me out somewhere isolated and drain me dry? Or maybe he's working with the people to eliminate me or-". Were the kind of thoughts Sasuke was dwelling on as the prospect of going out, alone nonetheless was mentioned.

" Dirt to Sasuke, or something like that you mortals say. Are you coming or not? I, for one absolutely detest being cooped up in this room, it always reeks of blood and it definitely does not smell like yours." Sasuke cautiously eyed Naruto but, having noticed that Naruto was too much of an idiot to conspire against him, he agreed plus, he was sort of worried that Naruto may feel peeved about the blood." You really are dumb, I cannot comprehend how you can even forget killing, not one but, a platoon of my people in this very room nonetheless... stupid moronic barbarian."

"So... is that a yes?"

* * *

In a span of five seconds both of them managed to reach the designated place though, it took more than a minute for Sasuke to stop feeling nausesus and spilling his early dinner whilst cursing Naruto like an uneducated sailor. Really surprising seeing that Sasuke was a well-mannered bastard that would be dead first before being caught cursing by anyone though, Naruto may be an excemption. Naruto really felt like doing it again after seeing Sasuke though, for the sake of the poor floor in Sasuke's room, he didn't.

Sasuke, after the embarrassing incident, analyzed where Naruto brought him. "This is, well, was seeing as that there is no one here, the vampire's old sanctuary, my previous home... beautiful isn't it?" Sasuke did look at the prehistoric building and decided that it was definitely far from beautiful, even ugly wouldn't describe how broken the house was. The structure was too large that you cannot describe it's specific shape, the massive mahogany marooned door was arched at the very top though, it looked ready to fall due to the spider webs and dust that were sprawled, the walls that look to have been painted a whitish gray was now leaning on black, and the oddest thing was that the house was not built with a window, nothing at all from the looks of it.

Sasuke just slightly nodded, in fear that it might upset Naruto " You know, this whole afternoon and the past few days after I woke up, I was searching for my family. They've disappeared, Sasuke. I looked everywhere, even the places that I doubt they would visit, I looked everywhere for them but..." Sasuke completely understood the pain of abandonment and being completely lost so, without thinking Sasuke enwrapped Naruto into a warm, tight embrace. Naruto for his part still looked lost in a daze and the only indication that he noticed the movement was the small twitch in his jaw . " Naruto... I understand. They would never come back but, I promise you, as far as my life span could reach, until my body's just a cold corpse, I would never betray you. I would always be there right by your side so just cry or whatever!... damn you for making me say such words. Damn you".

Naruto did cry and even boisterously laughed because of what prick said. All the confusion, worry, and devastation he felt in the last few days gushed out in the form of hot wet tears and it didn't stop even as Sasuke carried him by the waist, and sat on a relatively large, flat rock. Sasuke tightly squeezed the bundle in his arms and rocketed back and fort, hoping that the blond enigma would fell better and less insane.

Naruto felt like a complete mess but, for some odd reason even through all the dried snot and tears in his face, he felt refreshed as Sasuke comforted him well, as far as Sasuke could comfort, he was still a cold-heated bastard anyway. Naruto never pegged him as the type but, oh well, it made him feel better so, no more complaining on his part. Naruto then noticed that an unusual bumpy figure, almost a rectangular shaped one, was pocking his back, right below where Sasuke's hand rested." Sasuke... whats that thing in your hand anyway? It keeps on poking me"

" I almost forgot. Here, this was for you by the way."

Sasuke completely forgot the gift, worst of all, he didn't even notice he was still holding it. To think that Sasuke, the ever brilliant and world renown tactician next to a guy named Shikablahblah completely forgot something crucial oh, how his ancestors are rolling in their graves right now though Sasuke supposed he didn't mind as Naruto eagerly snatched the black and silver wrapped box and cutely turned his head to the side in confusion." It's pretty but, why a box? couldn't you get me something...less boring"

Sasuke just stared in wonder at the adorable thing that looked really clueless as to what a gift is." Naruto this is called a gift. It's usually wrapped to keep it a surprise from the person. We usually give presents on special occasions and the best part of it, I guess, is the item inside."

"Then, why are you giving me one... is there a special occasion?" Sasuke cursed at the way he defined the matter and tried to escape answering the question that would most likely leave him to stutter and, dare he say it...blush. Sasuke knew that his poor ancestors would do more than roll if he that. " Just...open Naruto. Its considered rude not to"

" So, I rip the pretty paper?"

"If you want to see the thing inside then, yes, yes you do."

"Isn't there a way to keep the paper intact and have the gift at the same time, isn't there?"

" Naruto i'll buy you another pretty paper so, just rip the damn thing off or i'll take it back!" Naruto hurriedly tore the paper off, in fear of of his gift being taken away and stared, in shock at whats inside." A-a-are these new clothes for me..." Sasuke just smiled at Naruto's expression as he continued to inspect the clothes. It consisted of a creamy long sleeved blousy shirt that has a small rip in the middle of the throat line which was slightly closed by a pair of crissed-crossed ribbons, a dark shaded slacked pant, and shoes that were similar to what Sasuke was wearing.

" I don't know what to say, this is the first time someone really gave me anything. Thank you, I guess really thank you, Sasuke."Sasuke looked really proud as he continued to relish in the bright smile and the large twinkling eyes that Naruto gave him.

The following hours was spent sitting on the rock talking, bickering and just lazing about whilst they bask in each other's presence but, when it was half past 5 am Naruto suddenly asked." Sasuke, I know it isn't the best moment for this but... I'm hungry. Really really really hungry Sasuke" With large doe eyes that had tears threatening to fall and a pout too irresistible even for someone as stiff as Sasuke, Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke really didn't mind, the act was actually pleasurable though the first time he was bitten was not really an experience he would like to recall but the second time was a whole lot delightful for it felt like a sweet tingling sensation buzzed throughout his entire body, especially the part where Naruto was drawing the blood from." Hn"

" You know you're really eloquent but, since you agreed i'll forgive you." Naruto leaned his entire face near the deliciously pale throat and deeply inhaled the scent of Sasuke for, it always, without fail, got him into the mood of feasting. Without further notice Naruto's fangs elongated and he nibbled at the expanse of flesh, he always did like to play first though, it was a different matter for Sasuke for, as Naruto continued to lap his neck and nibble it with his teeth, Sasuke could feel a hot swirl pool within his groin. " Naruto eat already or I might change my mind"

Naruto grinned for he smelled the pungent aroma of arousal oozing from the man and he damn well loved the emotions he was making Sasuke feel. With a muffled 'okay' Naruto ceased his teasing and bit the flesh as softly as he could. Both Naruto and Sasuke moaned at the sweet sensations that racked their bodies. Sasuke noticed that the tingling from yesterday turned into a tidal wave. Without the rock he was sitting on Sasuke was sure he would kneel from the pleasure.

Naruto for his part was blank. Sasuke's blood always had the ability to put him in an ecstasy filled trance that in most cases terrified him for he thought that he might not stop from feeding and he wouldn't want that to happen after all, Sasuke's blood was much more than exquisite, it was rare. Naruto released his hold and lapped at the excess blood that manage to flow out.

"hey, I don't know if you have a schedule for this but, don't you have a room to protect? Won't people barge again in your house?"

Sasuke though still dazed forced himself to answer Naruto's really random question" I don't think they would visit, per say for a couple of days since you kind off scared them off yesterday and besides their still shaken up after I went... patrolling around town today."

"Ah. You know it's getting kind of late do you want me to flash you in your room again?" Naruto couldn't help the slight chuckle from escaping as he thought of Sasuke hurling.

" Why are you so eager on getting rid of me? just a while ago, you were clutching me as if your life depended on it. Is my presence dreary?" Naruto looked about ready to panic and profusely apologize but, Sasuke prevented him as he also chuckled though, he wouldn't if he found the reason as to why Naruto snickered.

"Its not that, I just think you need to sleep. Isn't that what all mortals do, aside from eating, that is. I really didn't mean I want you to go right now. Its not as if I only think of you as a food surplus no, no, not at all. I mean, we did spend time together and I liked it and you liked it and-" Before Naruto could continue his babbling Sasuke clasped his hand on Naruto's mouth.

"I understand, take me home... idiot" Naruto complied, though in agitation due to the comment, and transported them back to Sasuke's room which, just as Sasuke said was untouched by the rebels. Naruto gave Sasuke a final tight squeeze and a peck, this time in the forehead. " Thank you again for today. I wouldn't say it was that fun since we were just lounging in a rock but, it was definitely the best thing that happened to me this couple of days. See you Sasu-" Before Naruto could leave, Sasuke, just like their first and second meeting, grabbed Naruto's wrist to stop him from leaving. " You know Sasuke I think you have this really strange habit of grabbing my wrist before I leave."

"Naruto, I have a proposition. I would supply you with the nourishment you need and a decent home to live in and even provide you with everything that you want so... live with me, Naruto. Stay here.

* * *

END


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Chapter 4: To go or not to go

* * *

"No, Absolutely not Uchiha." Sasuke startled by the animosity behind Naruto's words instantaneously let go of the appendage, as if it was scorching him well, it was, deep in his cold black heart, it was scorching him. " Why?" was the eloquent reply Sasuke could muster.

Sasuke tried his best to keep the rising anger, from being rejected, from his voice but sadly, Naruto detected it and immediately felt remorseful seeing as that the man really did treat him very kindly even if he tended to tease and anger Naruto, which was actually more often than not. Why was he sorry again? " Sasuke, it's not that I don't want to…to be with you-". Naruto couldn't keep the blush from spreading to the tip of his ears, " I just can't because- because I don't want to get hurt again. I'm really sorry …" With not even a proper goodbye Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves and a strong gust of wind that slightly pushed Sasuke back.

"Wait Naru-" Before Sasuke could regrab Naruto, he disappeared, vanished without a trace except for the pile of leaves littered on his floor. Just then, it felt like a fist coated with fifty karats of gold just punched him dead straight in his heart, and he felt his throat start to clog up with a painful object that kept on jumping up and down as if it was glad to see him so...so, pained.

Resentment bubbled within him and he knew with out most clarity that he would do anything to keep the damn blond beside him, even if he had to drag him, lock him up and chain him to the bed post, He would do it. " Kakashi!" With a cry too loud and filled with ire, the man referred to as Kakashi entered through the door panting for all he was for he just displayed raw speed equivalent to the late creatures of the night though, no one really saw it ... What a shame. " You called, sire?"

" Round up a search party and tell them to meet me in the meeting room. We are going to catch a very feisty... fox. Hurry!"

" Yes!"

Sasuke couldn't wait to see the sweet little vampire again and this time the blond won't be leaving.

* * *

Naruto for some unknown reason felt tired which was really odd seeing as that he slept for a millennium already but, the face Sasuke gave him when he rejected the proposition broke something within him that he never though he still had. Attachment, and a very strong one too. He had an instinctual feeling that Sasuke, the bastard that he is, was actually sincere with his request- er, demand but, Naruto didn't have the courage to face the feeling of betrayal again, not again.

He could reminisce it so well, he could remember him so well. Uchiha Madara, his master, the only man that managed to tame the king of vampires and the only one that succeeded in capturing the heart of said king, Naruto. They deeply cared for each other and their bond ran deeper than a master and servant relationship but, unfortunately it was the blond who only thought that for after five years, five. Not one or two but, five years! of working together against Madara's really pathetic foes he heard one sunny day, not from his beloved master but, from a measly nosy vendor that Madara, his most precious person was going to be wed, tomorrow to a fiancé that he apparently had even before he met Naruto.

In the end, Naruto's animalistic rage caused a certain idiot to be debauched and completely unrecognizable from head to toe. No one really came forward to save the vendor- who's name crossed his mind- because they all knew that the blond was not only far superior in strength but, he was under the custody of Madara which clearly spelled that Naruto was never to be harmed, or else, and likewise the people didn't want to know what the 'or else' part was.

Naruto not knowing what to do with all the bottled indignation, fled to an isolated island, far from civilization wherein he barricaded it with trees too tall and foreboding that not a soul could enter it for he intended to never be disturbed as he planned to sleep for who knows how long. And he never was disturbed, not by his brethen- they understood that their lovable king wanted to be left alone therefore they didn't bother him though that didn't mean they weren't worried sick- and not even by his master. They all left him to drift in a sea of black misery, also known as slumber.

Though, on the day he met Sasuke he felt a tug. While he continued to sleep, he felt a relatively powerful pull in the corner of his mind, it was as if someone desperately needed him and the need was something not even Madara was ever capable of expressing so, very intrigued he followed the pull and he ended up in a room full of humans that were separated into two unequal sides. It was there that he met the man that strongly held his head high up and held his ground even as a bunch of his kind looked eager to manically stab him with the weapons that they held, that man was Sasuke Uchiha. Who was also the first man to ever sexually molest him- and it was their first meeting to boot! Naruto sniggered for, now that he thought about it, it was a very Sasuke~ish thing to do- to have a way with what he wanted even without the consent of others. How he missed the selfish idiot right now.

It was pathetic really, to Naruto. Once upon a time he dreadfully loved an Uchiha so much that he would give up everything just for him but, their love was not meant to be so he gave up and now another Uchiha- he would bet a dime that they were related somehow- that clearly felt attracted towards him and vise-versa but, this time even if there were no odds being stacked against them to deepen that relationship, Naruto still gave up. Pathetic really. The pride that his people once held for their king that promised to never to give up would be sorely crushed by now, he bet.

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san. I am...Uchiha Itachi, descendant of Uchiha Madara, your previous master and I would like to have a little word with you, if you would consent." Naruto's eyes widen as he took in the figure of the man that managed to sneak through his impermeable senses. No doubt about it that if he was able to appear before Naruto without being detected then, this man was dangerous, far too dangerous and he better take him seriously even more so if he was the descendant of Madara.

* * *

"You lot have been gathered here to search for someone. Obviously, I would accompany you since I don't trust you to bring him back... without heavy casualties. We leave after an hour and you shall follow me to the designed location. That is all." Sasuke immediately left after his speech since he didn't want to hear their obnoxious chitter-chatter that would definitely follow and besides he had to act quick for Naruto may disappear to a place that would be difficult to track. There was only one place that Sasuke knew Naruto might be; an obsolete house in the middle of a thick forestry, so, he had to hurry. Sasuke though was thankful that only a certain area in the region grew such thick and enormous trees which he saw when Naruto and him were conversing so, his search was pretty narrowed down now.

Earlier than the described time, a squad of Sasuke's best trackers and himself were off. Since the majority of the land was littered with concrete streets and the vehicles that they were riding on travelled on a speed on par with an airplane they were able to discern the forested area immediately. The area was to be untouched due to a decreed law that was passed on from his father's ancestors therefore, the group had to walk through the forest to search for whomever or whatever it is Sasuke was looking for. The soldiers really had to wonder if the criminal- they decided that it absolutely cannot be a lover because Sasuke was considered irresistible with the ladies back in their kingdom so, no one and they mean no one, even their own wives would run away from him- was that dangerous that he had to be immediately captured.

Reaching the forest, yes that was pretty easy but, looking for one person in a large vegetation congested area? as if. If the trees weren't bad enough the forest also seemed to be laden with a thick mist therefore, the soldiers found it rather difficult to keep up with their fast pacing leader and they were to fearful to speak for the man leading them through the bushy maze looked ready to kill anyone who dares interrupt his concentration." Inuzuka!"

Hearing the boss call his name Inuzuka Kiba meekly went forward and addressed Sasuke." y-y-yea?" Sasuke sneered at the slow moron for not only being as fast as a pregnant snail but weak as a new born calf too when he spoke. Why oh why was he stuck with the worst army of men? " The mist is too thick for our eyes so use your mutt and sniff if there is anyone around near our premises."

Kiba saluted and conversed with his partner, a trained dog sniffer, Akamaru. They weren't bothered that the man could talk to the dog because well, he was weird that way and he was not Kiba if at least couldn't do that." Sire, Akamaru said that there is someone. One person, at twelve o clock, 3 kilometers from here, stationary from the looks of it,"

" Nice work soldier. You are useful after all." Kiba braggingly grinned at his fellow colleges for his boss that was as stiff as the bark next to him just complimented his well, his and Akamaru's work, ha! let's see them being complimented. " I want you lot to surround the area while I go in and ... interact with the target. Oh, and remember the signal or your lives are for forfeited. got it? " They all hurriedly bobbed their heads and prepared for when the signal was given.

* * *

Sasuke through the mist could make out a silhouette of a lithe person sitting on a rock. perfect. He knew that it was undoubtedly Naruto for no one else could have golden locks that shine even when a fog was trying to veil it from view. " Naruto" Sasuke whispered the name as if it was a 20 year old wine, timeless and definitely precious. The figure, in a split second after the sound was uttered, vanished but, Sasuke wasn't startled for he knew that Naruto was capable of such magic though what he didn't expect was for Naruto to reappear again behind him. Sasuke, due to years of paranoia, sensed an appendage was hurling at him in a speed beyond human capacity so, he twisted his body to one side but, the hand still managed to scrape his cheek which caused a small cut to form. On instincts Sasuke flipped backwards to further avoid the full blown assault but, a sudden clean swipe to his legs caused him to fall on his backside which gave the hitter the perfect chance to straddle him and completely immobilize Sasuke's movements. Though, Sasuke really didn't mind being straddled by Naruto but, he would definitely prefer it if they were somewhere less spacious and if the positions were reversed. " Naruto, get off me now. I order you."

Naruto chortled at the comment, really who did Sasuke think he was? okay, he was the current ruler of the humans but, he forgot Naruto was far stronger than him ." You order me? Uchiha you really are either the most stupidest mortal or your just too trusting with little o'l me. I am the king of the night walkers, the most strongest beings to ever to walk this planet. No being, and definitely not a human could even scratch us. And you dare order me? you're just too amusing. By the way, why are you here?"

Sasuke sighted for he knew that the chances from escaping the degrading position was as slim as giving an exact number on how much hair he has so, he opted to just answer Naruto's questions then, forcibly haul his ass back to his room, where it should rightfully be" I am here to negotiate the proposal I stated awhile back. You must stay with me and as the current ruler of- well, everything, disagreeing would only lead to heavy casualties on your part"

" Uh-huh so, let's say I do come along with you- this is just a big, what if! remove that silly grin off of your face before I punch you!" Naruto tried to calm himself and once again adjust the situation to his advantage. " anyway, if i do go with you, you must allow me to bring a... a companion along and he would be under the protection of the king, as well as I. Meaning no one, especially those crazed bunch that appears most of the night, cannot inflict harm on us. Those are my conditions. Agree with them now or forever will I cease to see you."

Sasuke scrunched up his brows in deep contemplation at the terms Naruto included, this definitely wasn't part of his plan especially the part where Naruto brings along a companion. He knew that the vampires are long gone since his most trusted- he begrudgingly admits- servant, Kakashi said so therefore he had to wonder who this so called companion is. Is it Naruto's lover? He'd have to start planning for his unfortunate demise then. Sasuke should't jump to conclusions but, the thought of Naruto knowing someone other than him is to put it simply, horrifying. Plus, giving the unknown stranger his promise for protection may lead to fatal consequences like what if the stranger was insane and he starts beheading Sasuke's people for fun. Sasuke would never agree with- " Oi! Sasuke! I don't know about that sour look on your face but, would you hurry up because the sun will rise and I don't particularly like it...and neither does my friend so, do I stay or go?"

" Sure. As long as you and you friend-," Narute quirked his eyebrow in wonder at the palpable resentment in Sasuke's voice when 'friend' was mentioned, " -promise that you would not cause any problems for me."

" It's a deal then. Oh, and I almost forgot. Come here...er-Madara! yea, thats it Madara come here!" Sasuke tensely readied himself for 'Madara' to appear so, he could slash him to itty bitty pieces and crow... crow? A black figure dived down from the tree Naruto was beckoning and it was a black crow, Madara was just a damn crow? And he got all worked up for nothing, ridiculous. It had to be because of his lack of sleep that he was acting strange. Yes, it was due to the lack of sleep.

Now that he properly looked at the little fellow he oddly reminded him someone, someone with eyes glowing red like a blood stained lilly but, for the life of him he just couldn't remember who it was though he was sure it was someone important and someone he didn't want to reminisce... Itachi. Thats right the tiny pest had eyes like Itachi's, the bastard that- " Caw!" Before he could grab the bird's neck and strangle it, the bird flew towards him and settled in his right shoulder, looking intently at him as if it wanted to desperately convey something but, Sasuke didn't speak crow so, he decided to just let the matter go. " Naruto, The sun is rising. let's go."

" Kay, hold my hand". but, Sasuke instead tightly held Narutos' waist and awaited for the dreaded nausea that would hit him once he returns. Naruto blushed at the endearing touch but, he didn't want to let Sasuke see him in such a state plus, he wanted to see Sasuke's face turn green again like before so, he transported them back to Sasuke's room though a tad bit faster than the last. The usual occurred wherein Naruto was on the floor laughing his ass off as well, as the crow but, it seemed to have more dignity than the blond so, it only slightly quivered on Sasuke's table, letting out a few 'caws' once in a while. How Sasuke knew it was laughing, he didn't know and ended up visiting the toilet, twice.

After hurling his intestines, Sasuke looked primped when he stepped out of the toilet and the laughing duo stopped their hullabaloo and were now exploring their knew home, and marking their territories; Naruto was writing his name on whatever he fancied with a permanent marker, this included Sasuke's bed, study table, couch and pretty much everything else whilst the crow was... making a bed of it's own in Sasuke's empty bookshelf with a pile of twigs. Where the hell did it get those!

Sasuke sighted, looks like he'd have to take care of another pair of idiots... idiots, did he forget something?

* * *

" Hey! one of you go in there and check if his royal bastard is still kicking!"

" Why don't you go. You suggested it after all"

"I... have a very serious illness wherein I'm not suppose to be 10 feet from things, people, or events that would likely get me killed. And going after him would be considered one of the things I'm not suppose to do so, you go!"

" Thats bullshit man. Why don't we just all go at once?" Everyone swiveled their heads towards the man who said that and bonked him for the stupid idea. Really, all of them weren't suicidal.

Kiba just leisurely sat on the ground and inwardly laughed at their absolute stupidity. They were trackers that have a keen sense of smell yet, they still didn't notice that no one was in the clearing where Sasuke was suppose to be with the mysterious person, really they were far dumber than a platypus which was saying something for they really don't do much. ( except kick evil scientists' butts!). " Why don't we just leave him there and go home? It's morning and I say damn consequences!" Kiba applauded for though it was rather mean if Sasuke was really still there but, the man did have a point, it was morning and his butt was freezing, they really had to go.

" Yeah!" Everyone cheered, including Kiba, and headed for their transportation but, a sudden notion caused them to groan in abstract horror.

" Hey, who has the keys?" Yep, it really was horrible because the so called guy they apparently left had the keys and now they were back to square one: to go or not to go, that was their predicament.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

I'm awfully sorry for the late update. I partially blame myself and my horrible internet service actually, I just blame the internet service. Everytime I try to save my work the connection suddenly gets lost and I have to rewrite everything again. It's so infuriating that I just want to grab the router and throw it out of the window! I know that venting my frustrations would not solve my troubles but it still helps so please bear with it.

Heads up: This chapter would just be full of Naruto and Sasuke mush because I would like both of them to further get to know each other before doing... it.

* * *

The sunshine's rays filtered through the glassed walls and Sasuke grunted at its timely obnoxiousness, really he wasn't an early riser though, before Sasuke could glare at the sun with all his Uchiha might, an arm tightened around his chest and a sudden movement caused a hot breath to fan his neck which pretty much gave Sasuke a very… interesting wake up call. Sasuke got out of his reverie and swiftly tried to grab the dagger hidden under his pillow but when he directly saw the, as equally bright as the sunshine locks he slumped his arms and assessed their very intimate, almost couple like position. For some reason Sasuke really liked the word couple especially if it was directly related to Naruto.

Naruto's face was occupying his left shoulder which made it nearly impossible to see his sleepy visage nonetheless, Sasuke still loved how Naruto's hair was tickling his lower face, the aroma it emitted and it's softness resembled a yellow lilly; smooth and beautiful. What made the position all the more compromising was the fact that their arms and their legs were practically tangled together in a messy flesh of tan and pale, the mesh of colors looked really perfect in Sasuke's opinion, a true work of art and as if it was meant to be. Sasuke sighted and decided to just continue basking in the very tranquil atmosphere since those moments rarely or at at times, never even occur but as usual Naruto had to crush his peaceful state of mind by being well, by being very Naruto-ish.

The blond awoke by swiftly jerking his head up which pretty much-hit Sasuke's chin, hard and if that didn't literally knocked Sasuke's mind off, Naruto with a sleepy glazed look abruptly straddled him though, what really made Sasuke see complete white was when Naruto started to sniff his throat and lick it in such a way that a familiar heat coursed throughout his entire wasn't really the least bit bothered by their position but dammit he was the one that was supposed to do the manhandling, not the other way around. It just doesn't seem right but, boy, was he delirious, to actually think of stopping when someone he really liked was practically on top of him whilst molesting him, willingly however, for the sake of his humongous male pride he had to stop. " Oi! Wake up idiot!"

" nngg… S-sa..Sasuke? Why are you under me?"

Naruto cutely furrowed his eyebrows and inched his head forward to Sasukes' which allowed both to clearly admire the other's utterly gorgeous, unblemished face. A minute passed with both of them in the same position all the while staring and doing nothing more but, Sasuke got fed up and lifted his lips towards the still mesmerized blond. Though he was caught off guard Naruto still reciprocated the soft kiss and pushed his lips back. The pressure on Sasuke's lips made him grin in mirth and without further notice he pushed Naruto back which reversed their situation to Sasuke's advantage whilst still having their lips locked in a heated, chased kiss. The need for air was drawing near so Sasuke lifted his head up and fondly appreciated Naruto's very tomato like expression with a surprisingly sweet smile.

" Good morning" Sasuke unexpectedly pecked Naruto's lips in endearment as he started to comb through Naruto's messy hair to somewhat make it look presentable though, every time the hair was pushed down it always managed to spring back up as if it was alive.

" Good morning to you too-" Loving the sugary atmosphere and not wanting for it to end, Naruto also gave Sasuke a delicious peck on Sasuke's chin that was swelling from the earlier incident, "- really sorry about your chin but tell me again why was I on top of you? actually i'd rather know why I'm in your bed in the first place -." Sasuke sighted at the incoming migraine as the blond bombarded him with questions so early in the morning and to think that he actually thought the blond was quite affectionate today. "-*gasp* Don't tell me you did **that** again and I ended up being sooo tired after it that I just slept like a log...umm its not that I don't like it but, its just so weird I mean I've never done that before well, not with a guy actually I've never really done any of that before even kissing, period." Naruto mentally whacked his head with a 50kg mallet ( anything less than fifty in his mind is not cool at all for his esteemed masculinity) as what he just said registered in his cranium, how he loathed this quality of his of letting his mouth run off without even thinking. Sasuke must have considered that he was stupid for mentioning such- such... it was too embarrassing he couldn't even describe it!

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as Naruot's perky attitude did a 180 degree turn to a berating blushing blond. How weird it was almost as if- Ah! Sasuke finally figure out what best describes Naruto all together, he was-. " You're bipolar."

" What the hell does that mean?" Naruto in return just cocked his head to the side in confusion at the foreign word that he would bet, was an insult.

" It means that your insanity slash stupidity is too much to contain in one persona that your mind mentally, in a figurative way, split it in half so that it can be balanced." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face looked half ready to kill nonetheless, Sasuke was impressed that Naruto managed to appear hot even if he looked constipated." _Huh, must be a talent of his, to look adorable with every expression shown_"

" Sasuke, I didn't understand half of the crap that spewed out of that wretched mouth but, goddammit I know you just insulted me when you said stupid!" Naruto lunged his head upwards and harshly bit Sasuke's neck which caused him to wince for the same kind of pain when he was first bitten engulfed him instead of the sweet tingling feeling. After awhile the pain ebbed away and just when his body started to feel the euphoric sensations of being bitten, Naruto released him and laid back down with a triumphant smirk of his own though not without letting his tongue take a deliberate and sensual final lick." You know it never ceases to amaze me how absolutely divine your blood is but, I have to wonder with a sour disposition like yours how does your blood taste so sweet?"

Sasuke, still a bit peeved of being deprived of the pleasure he damn well missed just brushed Naruto's question off and glared at him in a way all Uchiha's glare when they were deprived of something they want ( Apparently they classify their glares into different levels of intensity and a situation such as this is labeled at the top three because what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets- its practically law) but, Naruto missed or just plainly ignored the look Sasuke was giving him and continued his babble." I bet you have a sweet tooth. Now, that would be hilarious because for the great and powerful Uchiha Sasuke to have a sweet toot is just... is just so cute!" Naruto boisterously laughed at his self inflicted comedic act whilst pounding Sasuke's chest with his fist gently, he didn't want to seriously damage Sasuke's internal organs, that would be saved for a later date when he really gets pissed.

Naruto's laughter died down and he smiled at Sasuke in something akin to love rather than in mirth. " Its been so long since I laughed like that even when I was awake... its been too long. Sasuke, really thank you " Naruto hid his blushing face in Sasuke's neck whereas he interlaced his arms around Sasuke's torso in a way as if he was proclaiming that he, Naruto Uzumaki was no longer afraid to have another precious person to take care of and... to love. Sasuke, likewise hugged the blond back and started to whisper sweet comforts into Naruto's ear. " No, don't thank me. I promised you that I would give you anything so long as you stay by my side. If its laughter that you wish, i'll give it to you everyday, i'll let you laugh everyday...just please stay with me, Naruto."

Sasuke never pleaded in his entire life but with Naruto it was different because he was the only being Sasuke wasn't sure that he could have. Everything was within his grasp except, he knew this very well, happiness and his happiness is only in the form of one, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke's happiness was easily stolen from him once and he was, dare he say it, afraid of losing it again so, he had to plead for a reassurance because that was the only way he could calm himself, it was the only medium that can give him the confidence to continue the relationship he had with the blond. " I promise...Always remember I stayed by your side not because of any silly reason that insecure mind of yours might think but because I want to. I promise that I would stay by your side, my new bochan"

Sasuke wholeheartedly smiled at the admission and further tightened his grip on the blond. " Naruto, I didn't consider you the type to like S&M" Sasuke may think that Naruto was only fooling around but Naruto really meant calling Sasuke as his young bochan because Naruto knew that the devil inside of him has again chosen a master for Naruto to sincerely follow but, seeing as that Sasuke already had too much ego in his inflated head, Naruto better not mention anything about it.

When Sasuke saw Naruto momentarily readying himself to inflict harm on him, he got of the blond and started to run from the annoyed blond." Wha- You dare! Uchiha Sasuke I swear I'm gonna drain you dry get back here! Stop running!" Sasuke ignored the threats and continued to run around his room. He knew that Naruto could instantly catch him if he seriously wanted to but, Sasuke guessed that Naruto was having as much fun as he was having in their little silly goose chase.

Both individuals ceaselessly chuckled in delight even as they laid on top of each other on the bed, they weren't the least bit tired, far from it actually, they felt alive (mind the pun). To chase each other around the room like some innocent children, it was really unbefitting for their age but, to have lived a life wherein one had to see his family killed right in front of him and the other had to be shunned because of a power he was born with but never wanted, having a normal childhood in that sort of circumstances is impossible so, they were truly grateful for the other's presence because every second spent, they were both experiencing feelings that they both thought was unlikely to exist anymore. " ne, Sasuke, I know you're strong but, am I heavy?"

" you're heavy and fat so get off"

"good, I won't get off then... and for your information I'm the sexiest man-er vampire in the entire world" Sasuke wanted to retort that he was the only one left but, he harshly bit his tongue to stop himself from mentioning something so painful that may irrevocably jeopardize the relationship he had with the blond. Naruto instantly recognized the smell inside Sasuke's mouth and wasn't at all pleased." Stop that! what are you doing killing yourself? Let me see that... look, the blood won't stop, idiot, you bit it off too hard."

Naruto protruded his pearly white fangs and bit his wrist, wherein he drew a mouthful of his own blood and transferred it to Sasuke's equally bleeding mouth. The combined metallic taste in Sasuke's tongue was sordid but, he felt the pain swiftly fading away and all that was left was the awful after taste of blood. " You... did you just heal my tongue?"

" Sasuke, don't forget I'm a vampire. Biting mortals, being super fast, and not to mention, extremely good-looking isn't the only things I'm capable of, we can also heal any wounds or diseases with our blood. The blood of a vampire is our power source, Sasuke. We frequently utilize it just by living hundreds of years so don't be surprised why we need to drink humans' blood frequently" Naruto unsurely awaited for Sasuke's reaction for he was sure that just like the rest, he would also ultimately use Naruto if not for his body then, for his powers but, instead Sasuke just... just shrugged at the information. _How weird_.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's crestfallen face and in panic, changed the subject" I'm more curious though about that little friend of yours... Why does it have my pen between it's beak and is he- oh no he didn't! why the hell is it scribbling on my documents! Damn bird, off my table!"

Sasuke hurridly grabbed the nearest pillow and with precision even a vampire would be proud off, the said pillow took off to pulverize it's target in a mountain of fluffiness but, the black crow side-stepped at the last minute and ended up avoiding it altogether, all the while it still had Sasuke's pen logged between its beak. " Leave him alone Sasuke little Madara likes messing up mister grumpy's very important paperwork, yes he does, yes does." Naruto continued to coo at the bird which caused Sasuke, and even the crow to give Naruto a distasteful look because, seriously the blond looked incredibly stupid fawning at the equally stupid (Sasuke's opinion) bird.

Sasuke's stomach suddenly grumbled in starvation and the man himself blushed in indignation but, he covered it up by distracting Naruto, i.e, annoying him. "Naruto as much as I love being squished by a fat body that loves fawning over a very strange crow that came from hell knows where, I need to eat. You draining my blood everyday is exhausting you know."

" But~~ I want to stay here. Plus Madara is having so much fun, look at him. He's freaking writing on your papers, and he's a crow! I bet you've never seen that before"

" Naruto, I've seen a monkey fly to the moon. A crow writing? Please, i'd rather eat breakfast so, move!" Sasuke was starting to feel the drain of having his blood sucked out and he desperately needed some form of nourishment one way or another so, with a strength he though was all but gone, he pushed Naruto off of him, for the second time and tidied up his appearance before going down to the dining area, after all he still was a ruler so, he had to look like one too." Naruto get that bird off of my desk at once oh! and can vampires eat human food?"

" Leave the poor guy alone and yes... well, I think we can, I've never really tried it before but, I bet it would be fun!" Sasuke curtly nodded and went inside the toilet that was adjourned with his bedroom all the while, leaving Naruto behind to search Sasuke's closet for a change of clothes, without even asking the owner himself for permission." _Whatever, Sasuke won't mind_."- also Naruto preferred wearing the man's clothes for aside from being stylish, it had Sasuke's scent lingering on it too, and what a delightful smell it was.

Sasuke stepped out of the toilet and was surprised to find Naruto in his clothes, it looked real good on him. Moreover, the size was too large for the lithe blond so, everything looked over stretched which made the blond appear terrifyingly adorable." Naruto come down with me. After breakfast I'll show you around your new home, after all I wouldn't want you to get lost, knowing you its bound to happen."

" Shut up, I can just transport myself anywhere I want too oh! and Sasuke how about Madara? He has to eat too you know." Sasuke reluctantly agreed, he actually wasn't fond of the bird because for starters, it's little eyes strongly resembled Itachis' and the crow still had yet to cease from writing God knows what on his documents." I'll send Kakashi here too feed it. Now let's go, I'm quite famished."Naruto struck his pink tongue out in defiance but nonetheless obediently followed Sasuke to the dinning room.

* * *

Naruto noticed that Sasuke's house was huge! Sasuke was right he was going to get lost if he was left to his own devices though, Naruto's gotta admit the house was also spectacular, it's as if the make believe castles children used to read in books was ripped off of its pages and embodied in this place, everything looked so priceless and beautiful that it practically sparkled. How Naruto wished he had a map of the place." Sasuke~~ are we there yet?"

" we'll be, just wait"

"but you said that a few minutes ago. Can't I just zap us both there?" Naruto sniggered at the look Sasuke gave him well, he couldn't help it, seeing Sasuke puke was hilarious! plus, he also liked transporting Sasuke because he was secretly happy whenever he gets a chance to touch to touch the man, okay, he sounds like a freaking pervert but who cares! He had never been laid in his entire, god knows how long life and actually having a guy he likes, like him back is fantabulous so, deal with it and his perverseness. Speaking of perverts its not like Sasuke wasn't one. Naruto knew that Sasuke, from the moment he woke up in bed next to him till now, kept giving Naruto glances that would have almost been labeled as decent but they were mostly directed at his butt so yeah, Sasuke was a pervert too but, Naruto did not mind, not even a bit.

Due to daydreaming, Naruto did not notice that they both stopped moving and they were apparently, finally in the dinning area. " Oi, quit staring at me. We're here." Naruto, startled by the fact that his idle fantasies caused him to leer at the very man he was dreaming about, nervously chuckled and profusely blushed for being caught red handed." N-n-nice room, looks really...nice."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's eloquence which caused the blond to frown and simultaneously stick his tongue out in frustration. " _soo cute and childish, sorta makes me forget he's the epitome of mass destruction and chaos_."

" Don't give me that look, i'll strangle you. Know wheres the food? I'm starving!"

" Didn't you just eat awhile ago. You glutton, I swear after a week i'll be dead from blood loss."Naruto ignored the insult because it wasn't really that far from the truth ( not the gluttony part though) Sasuke's blood was too irresistible that Naruto was seriously terrified that he would be unable to stop himself from continuously feeding from him, and hurting Sasuke however annoying he is, was the last thing Naruto would ever do but, whatever restrain Naruto would put up, it just crumbles whenever the thought of Sasuke's blood penetrates through his mind. Naruto sat on one of the fancy Victorian styled chairs and awaited for his food whilst Sasuke oddly stared at him for his lack of outburst but, shook his head and sat opposite to where Naruto sat.

A man with gray hued defying gravity hair that wore a black tuxedo arrived at the exact time Sasuke sat down. " Good morning sire and... to your guest too. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hatake Kakashi, trusty butler for milord and his personal bodyguard." Kakashi politely bowed at Naruto, likewise Naruto did the same. " Nice to meet you Hatake-san. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a poor prisoner that has been held captive for his entire life by the tyrant Uchiha-san here."

Sasuke glared at Naruto for his insulting introduction but said man just ignored him and Kakashi, not at all baffled by the familiar exchange between the two-, "_He had to find a lover sometime too_",- left with a quick ' the food will arrive' though before he could head to the door and attend to his duties, Sasuke halted him. " Kakashi, there is a little pet my guest keeps in my quarters, see to it that it is fed. His name by the way is, Mada-o"

"Stupid. It's Madara, Kakashi-san."

" Madao sounds much more better. The name Madara sounds old." By this time Kakashi already retired to greet the Mada-something named pet.

" Well, if you don't like it, we could call him Mada-chan, it sounds sooo cute!"

" Are you an idiot? His gender is definitely masculine. No man should ever be called with such a nauseating name."

"Its not nauseating. Your name is nauseating! Whats with it anyway. Sas-UKE. Uke, and you even sexually molested me the very first time we met! You useless uke, live up to your name, damn it!" Naruto stood up in aggravation, causing the chair to clatter to the floor and he hit his fists on the table (gently, since he didn't want to break it, it looked too expensive) for emphasis.

" Your given name does not decided what position you would have in bed, Naruto. The king of all vampires, as if, you useless itty bitty fish cake." Sasuke too stood up from his chair but with a bit more grace and the chair, thankfully did not end up laying on the floor.

" You dare! I'll turn you into a fish or a caterpillar or better yet, a damn log!"

" Go ahead I fucking love logs. I practically worship the thing. Hail the logs!"

Before the duo could end up smacking each other (not the pleasurable kind) A young chestnut haired beauty emerged from the door that also lead to the main kitchen "U-u-um sir... your food is re-ready. Please sit down" The fuming duo looked at the intruder and fiercely glared at her for interrupting their little banter of fun which caused the female staff to squirm in fear but, having been trained in dealing with one of the most prominent glares in the world, the Uchiha glare of course, she just delivered their food in such a haste that she was practically invisible to the naked eye ." Now that was cool... Sasuke who was that?"

Sasuke did not like- no, he detests how Naruto was easily fascinated by the his female staff but he diligently answered the question nonetheless for he wasn't threatened about the woman, far from it really." If I'm not mistaken her name was, Ayame Akimichi, wife of Chouji Akimichi, the current chef of this manor." Sasuke emphasized on the term 'wife' to gauge Naruto's reaction but, thankfully he only nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and refocused his entire attention on the food in his platter." Sasuke t-t-this smells...delectable." As if to accentuate his point, Naruto took a long whiff at the it." You must tell me... what is this called?"

" This is ramen. A commoner's food. I don't really see why Chouji would prepare such a meal but no worries, I can get something you would much more enjoy."

"Shut up! I mean... no thanks. This is absolutely fine." Naruto didn't know he was unconsciously glaring at Sasuke but he did know that for some reason he was furious at the man, furious because he insulted the so called ramen. Weird, Naruto never felt such a strong sense of attachment? kinship? love? for a bowl of soup before but chalked it up as being his first human food so he was a bit protective of it. " Sure, if you don't like it just say so."

Naruto gave a curt nod and brought the silver spoon down to the bowl so that the dent would be filled with the ramen's broth. He brought it to his quivering lips and slowly took a sip... a sip turned to a spoonful, a spoonful turned into two, till Naruto took the whole bowl and nearly whiff the entire content. Sasuke on the other hand was speechless at what just occurred in those one full minute... he gobbled up the whole thing in just one full minute! " T-t-that was... Sasuke, please, i'll do anything just... one more bowl."

" Anything that I want? absolutely anything?" Naruto audibly gulped as he slightly nodded his head in agreement. Naruto knew, without a hint of doubt that behind all the sparkles, flowers, and pink...Pink! that encompassed Sasuke's visage ( where the hell did those come from?) the true emperor of the night was manically cackling at the rare opportunity handed right in the middle of his dirty, dirty palms. He even had to resort to begging, how unbecoming of him but, dammit! it was worth it, ramen was worth every plea that came out of his unworthy ramen craving mouth. " One more bowl...please, Sasuke"

Sasuke giddily gave his untouched bowl to the blond and called Ayame to bring another one for him... or maybe three or ten more bowls seeing as that Naruto managed to finish the second one, this time in less than a minute and it looked as if he desperately needed more well, Sasuke was far from being a stingy person so he had no qualms in giving Naruto more however, he did believe that everything has a price. Speaking of price he forgot to collect one from the feeding Naruto had, oh well, the day was still young.

* * *

Kakashi continued to whistle a dainty tune as he headed for Sasuke's room, with a bucket full of living earthworms to feed the pet crow that his young master took in but, when he twisted the doorknob to his master's chamber what he didn't expect to see was a crow with very familiar bloodshot eyes.

"Itachi-bochan... you've returned." The bird, after hearing the greeting flew towards the astounded butler whilst slowly morphing into a man, a nude man that was only covered by a piece of black clothing with a pattern of red clouds.

." Kakashi, I finally found him, I fina- are you really feeding me that?"

* * *

**OMAKE1~~**

A man with gray hued defying gravity hair that wore a black tuxedo arrived at the exact time Sasuke sat down. " Good morning sire and... to your guest too. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hatake Kakashi, the sexiest semelicious deity that you ever had the honor to meet. Prostrate yourself and I shall forgive you simpleton."

"..." Naruto continued to just confusedly stare at the man that boldly told him to ... b-b-beg.

" Kakashi, did you take your medicine?"

"I have sire but your guest is exuding too much uke pheromones, its driving me mad." Sasuke audibly gulped not for himself but in fear for his butler's life because Naruto looked about ready to gut Kakashi and feed the man the parts he forcibly hacked off.

"Run, Kakashi, run." Kakashi knew when to follow direct orders from his superiors so, he madly dashed for the door and slammed it shut. Just as Kakashi left in a whirl of wind several forks and bread knives were suddenly lodged at the door and the odd thing about it was, they were only directed at the place where Kakashi would have definitely bloody screamed.

" Godspeed, the man is safe..."

* * *

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Chapter 6:

_Previously:_

_"Itachi-bochan... you've returned." The bird, after hearing the greeting flew towards the astounded butler whilst slowly morphing into a man, a nude man that was only covered by a piece of black clothing with a pattern of red clouds._

_." Kakashi, I finally found him, I fina- are you really feeding me that?"_

End Re-cap

Kakashi, the well renowned veteran soldier also known as the White Fang throughout the entire nation that had served the Uchihas since he first learned to walk, squirmed in embarrassment at his demeaning blunder. To think that he was actually giving his bochan worms for breakfast, what a failure he had turned out to be! " Forgive me sire, truly it was not intentional I thought you were a bird not to long ago" Itachi silently chuckled at the man's apparent discomfiture but nonetheless brushed it off for he was born as a forgiving Uchiha (Yeah right, when Gai shaves his unibrow that is) and continued his earlier statement.

" As I have mentioned I finally unraveled the identity of that horrid man Kakashi, the only deed left undone is to seek out justice... Im sorry, I have burdened you for all 18 years with the task of taking care of my brother and the kingdom, so I thank you too but you need not worry anymore I would see to it that the fiasco that man had initiated would cease" Kakashi raised his eyebrows in wonder for if what his young master said was true then, Itachi and his twin may actually go back to what they once were, mend their tattered relationship and finally their parents as well as the whole Uchiha clan would be avenged. Hope strongly bubbled within Kakashi and he prayed to all the deities to ensure that in the end even if they fail, the twins can still be reunited after all, they at least deserved that much after what each of them had been through.

" Do not be silly Itachi, I am your guardian and looking after that brother of yours is my responsibility, no need to thank me though I do appreciate the apology since he did turned into a homicidal physco that practically publicly killed everyone who ticked him off after you left. No actually forgive me for saying this but I have been waiting for years to say it. You are by far the most idiotic brother for actually leaving your twin in the guise that you killed your entire family just to search for the man who really did it but I think your even stupider for thinking that I won't help you get rid off the man that had made my precious bochans suffer for all these years. This man may be old but he still has some fight left in him."

" You were always too devoted on us Kakashi, figures why you can't get a lover even at this age." Kakashi uselessly tried to retaliate but all what came out were a series of pathetic mumbles nonetheless it still made Itachi give out a small smile chockfull with gratitude. " Yes, yes, Im single and hot whats so bad about that however, what I'm really curious about is this witchcraft that allows you to morph into a crow. How does it work? It is quite remarkable for you even managed to fool Sasuke-sama... and maybe literally made me freeze in absolute horror"

" My little brother is smart, he would figure out my identity sooner or later on the other hand, this Kakashi, is a gift that my beloved had bestowed before he went to a very long sleep. He was a vampire, they are creatures of the night that feast on human blood, they have unthinkable prowess that can even eliminate us if they so wished and what is more fearsome about them is that they mostly take on a human form so separating them from a crowd would be impossible however monstrous they sound they are on the other hand very loyal creatures and very beautiful too. It would be difficult not to fall for their charms." Kakashi was not bothered learning about their existence, whether they were gorgeous, powerful, monstrous he did not care. Period. But what really concerned him was how Itachi appeared to be in a sea of anguish when he recalled his so called lover.

Kakashi could only provide a reassurance, no matter if it would not make everything better as long as the man knew that Kakashi was always there to support him like he had always been since Itachi was a wee little kid. " Sire, please know that whatever happens I will always side with you and your brother so I beg of you, do not give up after all you have found the culprit have you not?" Itachi could only give the good man a slight curve of lips for even if he tried he would never be able to truly smile that is, not unless he had his beloved by his side. " Thank you Kakashi, you have always been a trusty friend but enough of this lamenting, I already know someone who could reunite me with my love, the young man Sasuke brought. Uzumaki Naruto"

" Naruto –sama? What can that young boy do? He may be extraordinary for capturing Sasuke-sama's heart but I highly doubt he could be of any help to us"

" Kakashi do not be fooled by his looks. Naruto is by far the most powerful person I have ever met. He is after all a vampire, their lost king nonetheless." Kakashi could only gape in awe for he never would have guessed that such a young and innocent looking boy can be one of those incredible creature however he had to agree that with Naruto on their side, killing the man would be a matter of fact- wait, now that he thought about it Itachi still has yet to mention the name of the murderer. " Yes, Naruto-sama would make a great ally though you have yet to say the name of that man we are after."

" That can be better explained by Naruto for he knows the man very well and they are also of the same kind. Our foe is also a vampire, a very ancient and powerful one. He goes by the name of Uwabami Orochimaru, used to be referred to as the lord of the snakes for apparent reasons." Itachi's inflammable hatred was too thick that it could even be discerned as he uttered the man's name and he didn't dare control it for his hatred was one of the feelings that allowed him to keep on going on. He knew that feeling would bring nothing but suffering yet it was the only thing he had, hoping that his lover would wake up was too painful too bear that even he wasn't able to do it.

" - Kakashi, would you help me? I require an Intel that would provide me information about what is currently occurring in this kingdom and I would need a full background check on some people. I do believe that there is a conspiracy going on around here."

" Absolutely but wouldn't it be better if Naruto-san were also to be informed after all it looks as if he would play a big role in this"

" Indeed then, I would summon you when I feel that all is well to discuss but before that Kakashi, also find me men that are trust worthy and capable. Hunting the man who was able to murder my family in all but a day's time would not be easily taken down, we would need a lot of help." Itachi at this point was already starting to return to his animal stature.

"Sire, if you are recruiting men why not include Sasuke-sama I am sure that if everything was explained to him he would help too" As much as Kakashi tried to reunite the brothers, the only answer that he received was a pair of beady red eyes that solemnly gazed back at him as if telling that such a thing was nearly impossible. " You would have too make up sometime sire, after all you both are twins and most of all... my precious sons ." with a smile filled to the brim with pride, Kakashi excused himself to retrieve Itachi an adequate meal.

Meanwhile a little crow was left to contemplate what the man just uttered. "_How nice it was,"_ the little bird thought, "- _to be called a son again_."

* * *

After the long, long, long meal ( it was a very long meal because Naruto ended up eating God knows how many ramens) Sasuke found himself inside the kitchen due to the smart reasonings of Naruto- he was being sarcastic- that they should at least thank the chef for the wonderful food. Seeing Naruto so eager to meet the man as if he was God himself made Sasuke somewhat peeved but he agreed nonetheless for he did promise the blond that he would give him anything that he wanted and if that included meeting the chef, then so be it. " Try not to look too stupid, dobe"

"Try not to scare him off bastard I still want to eat more ramen." Sasuke huffed and ushered Naruto to the kitchen wherein they saw the female servant Ayame frivolously washing the mountain of bowls that were as tall as the tower of Pisa maybe even more- Naruto had to wonder how many ramens he did eat- and a chubby man in a chef's uniform that looked the same age as Sasuke, he was helping with the washing on the other aisle that was also filled with stacks upon stacks of dirty plates. Both of them looked up from their task and were so surprised to see Sasuke and the pretty blond next to him, but mostly Sasuke, that they almost dropped the plates they were holding." S-S-Sasuke-sama what is it that you require? was the food unsatisfac-"

Before the perturbed man could finish his squabbling Naruto strongly interrupted. " No! how could you say that chef-san. It was a dish fit for a king! Thank you by the way for the awesome food. I have never eaten anything like that so really, thank you." At this point Naruto practically bent his whole upper body in a bow to the man who was profusely blushing at the eager compliment on his dish. " No, please it was an honor but thank you very much. My name is Akamichi Chouji kind sir and this is my wife, Akamichi Ayame. A pleasure to meet you and good morning to you Sasuke-sama."

Naruto knew his name from Sasuke but introduced himself nonetheless, however Sasuke only gave a curt nod at the greeting. " Likewise and I'm Uzumaki Naruto. hey, can I call you Chouji instead? Akamichi sounds too formal. You can call me Naruto if you want. I don't like being called Uzumaki, it makes me sound old"

" If you insist, Naruto-san. Now, why have you come? would you like another serving? though it may take a while to brew the broth and make the noodles."

" Yes! I wan-" Before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke cupped his hand on the blond's mouth and the other to restrain his moving head. " No. This dobe-" Naruto punched Sasuke for actually calling him that in public though it wasn't that hard seeing as that Sasuke brushed it off and continued his speech, " - has eaten enough to feed a whole army. We just came here to compliment your cooking Akamichi-san, it was indeed wonderful."

Chouji widely grinned because Sasuke never once praised his cooking before not even when Chouji made Sasuke's favorite dish likewise his wife also sweetly smiled at the duo especially at Naruto for making Sasuke say those words. She just knew that it was because of Naruto's sudden appearance that Sasuke-sama was slowly changing, in a good way and she was thankful that the blond was there because she had always thought that Sasuke constantly looked too lonely cooped up in his room whenever she brought in his meals so if Naruto was capable of giving him happiness then he must indeed be a remarkable man. "-_ and very beautiful too, wonder where Sasuke-sama found him_."

" Naruto-kun if you love the dish so much then Chouji here can make ramen for you anytime you want so please feel free to just say so"

" Thanks a lot, Ayame, Chouji. You guys are the best. For that I Uzumaki Naruto-sama promise to always come here to not only visit and maybe eat but to also help in anyway I can, it seems to me that you really need it from the looks of those skyscrapers, I mean have you seen them? their freaking tall!... ah-hum, as I was saying, if I fail to do so my act of reflection is to not have ramen for a day, dattebayo!" The duo just merrily laughed at Naruto's odd phrase whilst Sasuke the ever stoic man the he was, couldn't help smirking at the blond's exaggerated oath. " _Even that sounded stupid yet oddly enough its completely like Naruto to say that_."

"Oi! Chouji! Can you fix Akamaru some grub he's hung-" The lively mirth halted as a man with red triangular marking on his cheeks suddenly entered through the back door accompanied by his trusty dog. " Sasuke-sama, good morning uh... well, excuse me" But before the man could dash off from whence he came from, Naruto latched at the overly large dog and started to coo at it the same way he did with Madara, the crow. " aww your soo adorable. yes you are, yes you are. Not like your rude friend that didn't even introduce himself ne?" Naruto mirthly glanced at Kiba, not at all serious at what he said and clunked his tongue in amusement. " _This kid's cute, kinda reminds me of a puppy. Bet I can rile him up like one._"

" Hey, no need to involve the dog. I'm Inuzuka Kiba, Kiba is fine and this cutie is Akamaru, my partner. We're the best tracking partners in the whole division not to mention Im also a very good fighter. He, bet I can easily kick your blond ass." Naruto liked the guy, he seemed to be the type that preferred to have fun rather than worry like that bag full of grumpy, Sasuke -which by the way did not looked pleased at how Kiba was addressing him no, actually he looked about ready to snap at Kiba- and seeing that he has a cute pet, Naruto wouldn't mind hanging out with this guy but to insult his butt! oh the dog lover was gonna get it. " And you can call me Naruto. I just came here yesterday. I'm new but i'll definitely make you eat that shit coming out of your mouth, no one insults the great Naruto-sama."

" Oh yeah! then why don't you bring that scrawny butt of yours to the training room and we'll see about that!"

"You keep mentioning my damn butt! what, are you jealous that yours would never be as perfect as mine?"

"To hell with that bullshit! I think that its just soo fat it practically covers my entire eye sight."

" Inuzuka shut up and you, Naruto, better not say anymore stupid things that actually reflects that equally stupid brain of yours. I'm busy so we should go." Sasuke was starting to really detest the Inuzuka for actually having the guts to rile up his guest well, Naruto is fun to tease and maybe mock but! only Sasuke should have the authorization to do that after all the blond was his, no ifs or buts, not unless it was Narutos' " Busy my ass. I'm sure little Madara has got it covered so don't further worry that very troubled head of yours, i'll just have a bit of fun. Hey Kiba, lets go! dattebayo!"

" Little Madara is a damn useless bird, I don't see how its got it covered moron."

"Yea what he said and um, Naruto maybe some other time Sasuke-sama said so himself that he's busy." Kiba uneasily glanced at the glaring man and shivered. He was not homicidal so even if the cute blond kept giving him irresistible puppy dog eyes, he would never ever agree. He couldn't help it, his boss was even scarier than his mom and thats saying something for the woman can wrestle an entire stadium of muscled idiots and she still would win without even a scratch on her make-up smeared face. Yeah, the woman was scary as hell and so was Sasuke.

" Stupid dog breath don't be a wuss just because that guy over there says so. Hey Sasuke, come on i'll help you out with the boring stuff later just let me see the training grounds. I even promise to not seriously cripple or maim your soldiers, I will only look." To emphasize his pledge Naruto placed his right hand on his chest and his left high up in the air, it would have looked convincing if the blond would have just halted his incessant waving.

" Fine. You better stay to your pro... mise." Before Sasuke could finish his sentence the grinning blond and the mutt lover already scurried off in a mad dash outside the back door, leaving Sasuke to grumble and adversely follow suite with an annoyingly loud barking dog. How he loathed animals, especially loud barking ones.

As they took off, the chef and his wife couldn't help the happy smiles from adorning their bright faces. " Ne, Chouji have you ever seen Sasuke-sama so... relaxed? and the boy he brought in was just sooo adorable!"

"Relaxed? yeah right, the guy was frowning the whole time, haha" Though Chouji didn't really mean what he said. He also acknowledge that Sasuke-sama was easier to be with and talk with, far less intimidating too. Chouji could bet that it was all because of the exquisite blond that suddenly arrived however, he pitied both of them for as he discerned the knowing glint in his wife's eyes Chouji could only awkwardly chuckle."Ne, Ayame as much as you love those yaoi stuff I think it's better if you don't mess with them. Setting up Kakashi with that teacher was enough but Sasuke-sama too? He'll have your head and worst of all mine's too"

But his wife only gave him a sickly sweet smile that promised a rainfall of wrath if he were ever to say another word." But dear, I don't know what you're talking about. Don't be silly and do get back to cleaning."

" yes~ dear" was the defeated answer.

* * *

Naruto entered the training room with a half heaving Kiba that looked ready to strangle him, "_Man, blondie can run._" -, followed by the still sulking Sasuke and a happily barking Akamaru. Everyone in the room froze in abstract horror for one, Sasuke was in the room -just his presences makes the temperature drop to a 0- and the prospect that made most of the occupants mostly stare was the really attractive blond next to Kiba, it almost seemed like the blond was sparkling!

"U-u-um s-sorry for disturbing. Please continue." The nervous blond sweetly smiled which practically gave the opposite effect of what he desired for they all bustled over and started to exuberantly introduce themselves, training far from their minds. Though before they could get one meter closer to the blond Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto which halted the stampedes zealous movement. " The dobe said to continue your training."- were the icy words that instantaneously turned everyone back to their busy tasks.

" I can protect myself-" Naruto huffed and forcefully pushed Sasuke aside which made everyone's eyes widen yet again for they just knew that what the blond did would surely cause his life and to think that they actually liked his appearance. What a pity. "- thank you very much. Now look... and everyone was being so nice. what do you have to say for yourself hm?"

"hn, idiot." At this point everyone's rapt attention was solely focused on the duo for who wouldn't stare if their rumored fierce and somewhat physcotic leader was actually having a normal conversation, a normal conversation! well, as normal as having someone only say one to two words as their reply. " I told you not to call me that bastard!"

" I can't help it, guess it just comes out naturally." Everyone chuckled at the declaration on the other hand the blond only sneered at the comment but what really riled Naruto up was when Kiba, his budster, practically howled to the moon! and he actually thought dogs were loyal. Stupid unloyal mutt face of a friend. " Quit laughing dog breath, you're worst of an idiot than I am plus I don't smell like a dog peed on me!"

" What d'ya say blondie? You wanna go at it!"

"You heard me you dolt, come here!" But before they could both punch each other's brain out Sasuke lifted Naruto's collar and heaved him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes which ended up with the blond kicking his legs to and fro like a mad horse while pouting in frustration at the constant humiliation Sasuke kept on dishing out, damn it! he was a man, not a vegetable so he should be treated as such. " L-l-let go of me Sasuke~~~"

" _Cute..._" was the simultaneous thought that rang across every guy's mind that saw Naruto's antics.

" We're leaving"

"But~ don't you want to see your own men fight? You know to check if they suck or really suck." The soldiers, though smitten by the blond still glared at him for accusing them of 'sucking' nonetheless it still rilled them up enough to prove to the blond, but mostly Sasuke that they do not suck! " Sire, if you have some time to spare please supervise our training if only for a bit."- was the bold request one of the generals said. The soldiers not wanting to let the opportunity go half- bowed and concurrently yelled. " Please supervise us!"

" It wouldn't be nice to let them down. Come on just for a few minutes." That and added with Naruto's pouty face which Sasuke didn't know he could still make while hanging upside down , it was hook line and sinker. " Ten minutes. No more no less."

"Alright! Everyone today we would be doing a one on one combat training. Partner up according to your designated strengths and head to the matts. We would -

* * *

" Now wasn't that refreshing?"

" Seeing sweaty half naked men barbarically pulverizing each other for the entire afternoon is your term of refreshing?" Naruto glared at the man and elaborated what he meant.

"No. seeing your own hard-working men looking so happy when you approved of staying, didn't that at least pleased you? I mean we wouldn't have saved for the whole day if you weren't right?"

"hn"

" Your no fun though I have to wonder if they were that good why can mere civilians, who are neither adept in fighting or trained, get through the security?" Sasuke too wondered that notion for a long time already for he always knew that his soldiers were very skilled and the thought of inexpert people being able to get pass them was ludicrous so Sasuke decided that just like the rest, his men also disliked him therefore they allowed those people to kill him. " Isn't it obvious. They despise me so let those people get in and finish the job." Naruto frowned for he did not like seeing Sasuke so untrusting that it practically clouded his judgement, it really does upsets him for Sasuke was a good ruler whether or not he sees it. Moreover, whenever those idiotic people were mentioned Sasuke tends to have this half lonely half crazed look which really did slightly freak Naruto out.

" Don't be silly. I saw your men look at you solely with respect especially when you pointed out the flaws in their fighting style. They hold you on high regards, I highly doubt they're the type of people who would betray you. They're too good for that and so are you. Look underneath, open your eyes and don't cloud your judgement with an opinion not even justified, that's what a good ruler would do and I know you are one. Believe in what this prehistoric vampire is saying, kay?."Sasuke stared at Naruto for the longest time with guarded eyes devoid of emotion, it almost seemed as if Sasuke was deep within the recesses of his mind refusing to come back but Naruto did not back down and stared at Sasuke too though with eyes that were too honest and sincere that not a fault could be found.

How long has it been since Sasuke seen those type of innocent eyes? a year before? a decade? ah, now he remembered, it was when he was still a kid full of hope and unbridled trust. How rare it is then, to see these type of eyes. "You're too kind, you're too damn kind for your own good, Naruto."

The sensual way Sasuke whispered his name sent a hot sensation throughout his entire body but that won't distract him from delving deeper into Sasuke's past, he had to know. " Tell me Sasuke why does your people really hate you?"

"It was something I did before it was when I- no, never mind. I don't like reminiscing the past. Maybe some other time Naruto" Seeing the scornful look on Sasuke's face Naruto decided to let it go besides he had other methods of finding out, he was a vampire with powers after all.

To comfort the man, Naruto boldly went to him, tightly squeezed him in a comfortable embrace, and softly planted kisses on Sasuke's entire visage; starting with his forehead trailing down to his two eyebrows, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his two porcelain pale cheeks, and finally the lip that was still tightly pressed in a firm line. "it's okay if you don't want talk about it just know that i'll be here always, I did promise you didn't I?" Sasuke gave a rough grunt as a response to the confession and due to the sweet ministrations Naruto kept on making, Sasuke snapped.

He pushed Naruto to the hallway's walls and fiercely kissed him. Naruto gladly accepted the treatment even as Sasuke's tongue kept swiping his lip for entrance which he willingly gave after being bitten due to impatience. " not so rough."

Hearing the delicious arousal in Naruto's voice Sasuke grabbed his back hair and harshly tugged it to deepen the kiss that already had Naruto moaning. " _good... ahn so good_." - were the only thoughts circling inside Naruto's mind as Sasuke continued to memorize his mouth but suddenly, after Sasuke accidentally brushed one of his pebble hard nipples Naruto started to yearn for a friction in his lower half so throwing caution to the wind he rigorously rubbed his bulged shaft on Sasuke's legs. " nng Sasuke I hnng feel weird~ its too hot down there!"

Hearingg the plea, Sasuke paused to inspect Naruto's condition and was all too pleased; hot puffs of air regularly came out of the red bruised lip, two pair of cerulean eyes were glazed in raw need, cheeks were tinted in a fine rouge as well as the ears, and as Sasuke hungrily drifted his gaze down he saw a large buldge in Naruto's pants. 'D_electable' _was the only word Sasuke could describe the quivering man. Leaning closer Sasuke was about to ravage Naruto right there and then in the hallways but a sudden deafining yell halted their sweet movements.

"What the fuck! Oh, it's them, the smell of those morons arrrh! Fucktards fucking dare interrupt our fucking time. You Fucking wait here!" As Naruto sped off to where the sound of the noises came from, Sasuke was again left in disappointment well, he slightly felt better whenever he thought of whoever those morons were, he knew they were definitely gonna get it from the blond. " _Never heard Naruto curse that much, probably hasn't gotten laid for a while well, I did say I was gonna give him whatever he wanted_."- and with a perverse chuckle Sasuke hurriedly went to his room to get ready for the long, long night.

* * *

In an underground city:

"Orochimaru-sama it's been confirmed. One of the surviving experiments saw him."

In a dark dank room the silhouette of a looming figure eerily came out of the shadows and with it, several slithering serpentine creatures followed. " I see then, Kabuto prepare the necessary equipment we are going to pay my dearest king as well as his little lover a little visit."

"As you wish."

* * *

OMAKE~~

"Itachi-bochan... you've returned." The bird, after hearing the greeting flew towards the astounded butler whilst slowly morphing into a man, a nude man that was only covered by a piece of black clothing with a pattern of red clouds.

." Kakashi, I finally found him, I fina- are you really feeding me that?" The air grew thick, the ringing of the clock turned deafening, and sweat slowly dribbled from Itachi's forehead as he patiently awaited for the answer.

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

_End_

Please review


End file.
